


Lizzie Borden

by HPslashSPNLuver92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, M/M, Minor Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPslashSPNLuver92/pseuds/HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never even thought that things would end in such a disaster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie Borden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: anything that you recognize as other's property is not mine. I'm just having some fun.
> 
> This was one of my first stories I posted on the internet. It's a simple oneshot, but it had a great response. Hope you'll like it, too!

Lizzie Borden

Everything had been going so smoothly. Dean never even thought that it would end in such a disaster. And the guilt that tortured him… He could have prevented the whole tragedy in time, if only they would have been really thinking the events through.  
  
The brothers found a case; they discussed it on the way to the town, Harry sometimes interjecting some of his ideas. They settled into a motel, changed into suits and grabbed the appropriate badges. Sam went to the victim’s house, while Dean and Harry visited the coroner to take a look at the body. After that they gathered in the motel room, Sam providing the food for them. And there was the first sign that something is going to go wrong.  
  
Dean didn’t feel like celebrating Valentine’s Day by his usual way. Sam was worried, but none of them paid too much attention to that. The next day all three of them visited the coroner and they slipped above the second sign: Sam was reacting strangely to a guy, who walked out of the coroner’s office.  
  
As the case slowly progressed on its way, everyone started getting suspicious about the other: Castiel’s sudden hunger, Dean’s lacking of liveliness and Sam’s strange nervousness. Finally they figured out the baddie of the week.  
  
Sam stumbled into the motel room panting harshly. He ripped his tie off and changed into normal clothes: shirt and jeans. Harry quickly went to help him, when Sam started wavering on his feet and helped him sit down.  
  
"It’s okay" Harry whispered caressing his lover’s face and landing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You alright?" Dean asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah" Sam nodded, his breathing getting under a little more control. "I’ll be alright."  
  
As Dean and Cas discussed the happenings and were figuring out their enemy, Harry helped Sam into the bathroom, sitting him down on the floor and leaning him against the wall. He quickly rinsed a towel in water and knelt down beside Sam. He carefully wiped the sweat caused by the rapidly increasing temperature under Sam’s skin. The man’s breathing started picking up again, as the hunger for demon blood raged inside him.  
  
"Famine" Dean said with a little disbelief.  
  
"Yef" Cas answered through a huge mouthful of hamburger. He was practically engorging the stuff like a starving animal.  
  
"So, what" Dean asked a bit frustrated, "this whole town is gonna eat, drink and screw itself to death?"  
  
"We fould ftop it" Cas exclaimed calmly chewing on the mouthful.  
  
"Hey that’s a great idea" Dean huffed out. "How?"  
  
"How did you stop the last Horseman you met?" Cas asked, fighting to swallow and breathe. Dean stepped to his jacket hung on a chair and pulled out a ring from its pocket.  
  
"War got his mojo from this ring" he explained, showing the item to the angel. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran."  
  
Harry drowned out the conversation, as Sam started whimpering quietly. The man looked at Harry pleadingly, who knew what he wanted. Harry just pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips and continued cooling him down. Sam closed his eyes for a second, like he was fighting an internal battle then looked up gratefully.  
  
"Whatever, let’s roll!" Dean turned to the bathroom to call out for Sam and Harry.  
  
"Sam can’t go" Harry told him softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
  
"Famine got him" Harry replied. "He’s hungry…"  
  
"Hungry for what?" Harry just sent a meaningful look to him. "Demon blood?" Dean paled from the realization. "You gotta be kidding me. You gotta get him out of here" he turned to Castiel desperately. "You gotta beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here."  
  
"It won’t work" Castiel interrupted sternly. "He’s already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him."  
  
"Well, then what do we do?" Dean asked suddenly angry.  
  
"We take him to Bobby’s" Harry spoke up. "The panic room is our only chance." The others looked at him doubtfully. "His only chance to survive."  
  
Dean finally nodded and got their stuff ready. Harry slowly helped Sam up, Castiel rushing for their help and together they escorted a shaking Winchester on the bed.  
  
"Alright" Harry straightened out. "I’m gonna go give Bobby a heads-up. After five minutes, Cas, bring him there!" the angel nodded instantly, knowing that time is precious now. Sam whined, signing he was conscious enough that he heard Harry’s words. Harry hurried to Sam’s side and caught the flailing hand.  
  
"I’m gonna be with you shortly" he hushed the distraught man. "I promise. Just five minutes. Can you hold on for me?" Sam looked at him pleadingly for a second then nodded. Harry softly kissed him, cupping Sam’s head in his hands then he stepped back and disappeared. Dean dropped Sam’s bag and sat down next to Sam with a newly wetted towel in his hand and started carefully cooling his little brother down.  
  
In the third minute Sam gasped out a cry and clutch at his stomach, curling around it. Dean gently shushed him and talked him through the pain.  
  
"What the hell was that?"Dean asked Castiel scared, after the pain subsided and Sam loosened up.  
  
"Maybe his bond with Harry is affecting him" the angel replied, but Dean saw he was a bit uncertain.  
  
Soon the five minutes went down and Cas helped Sam up, disappearing with a ruffle of feathers. Sam almost collapsed, when they landed, but Bobby was quick to his help. Castiel greatly appreciated the fact that Harry gave back the older man’s legs in moments like this. The two of them helped Sam down to the cellar, but closing in on the panic room Sam started struggling against their hold.  
  
"Come on, son" Bobby spoke calmingly, "Harry’s waiting for you in there." At the mention of his lover’s name, Sam immediately calmed down. The two men carefully guided him on the cot in the middle of the panic room, where Harry replaced the angel.  
  
"Go back to Dean" Harry said to Castiel. "And good luck!" with a slight nod Castiel disappeared, leaving the others alone. At last Sam was stretched out on the cot and Harry was seated next to the bed, holding onto one clammy hand.  
  
"Holler if you need me!" Bobby said and left the pair alone, shutting the door with a loud bang. Harry kissed the damp skin of the hard knuckles and stroked it with his thumb, letting Sam know that he was by his side.

***

The evening went smoothly – considering the other time. Sam wasn’t hallucinating, but he was running a high fever and curled up in pain once or twice. In a quiet moment Harry decided to get something to drink, as they almost ran out of the water in the pitcher. He kissed Sam’s forehead and told him where he’s going in a soft whisper, not knowing if the man understood or heard it.  
  
He was just reaching the stairs when a thud and a choking cough broke through the closed door. Harry rushed back to it and looked in through the small window. He couldn’t believe what he saw.  
  
The explosion that tore the heavy iron door into bits and pieces shook the whole house. When Bobby hurried down, he couldn’t see Harry anywhere.

***

Dean should have known their plan wouldn’t work. For God’s sake, he broke into a fast-food restaurant with an angel, who had a fetish for hamburgers! But what Famine said, about him dead inside, froze him in shock and defeat. He thought hell was the worst thing that happened to him, but this…  
  
A harsh snap and the falling of the two demons that held him down shook him from his thoughts. Famine turned his wheelchair around and Dean followed with his eyes.  
  
"My goodness" Famine said in a weak, but evilly sweet voice. "Look who the wind brought here!"  
  
"Harry" Dean called out, seeing the small frame. But what stopped him and his further words were the crazed emerald orbs that stabbed into the Horseman.  
  
"I never thought the honorable surprise will be the great Harry Potter visiting me" Famine said gleefully. The green eyes flashed in mad danger. Dean knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. And the crazed smile that slowly spread across Harry’s features wasn’t helping to ease his nerves. Harry took a step forward and the other two demons – who were alive, Dean realized – stepped up to protect their master.  
  
"'Harry Potter took an axe'" Harry started. At the end of the line he snapped his fingers and one demon collapsed with a white flash. Dean recognized the Lizzie Borden nursery rhyme. Something was definitely extremely wrong.  
  
"'Gave the horseman forty whacks'" with another snap the other demon followed its mate on the floor. Famine was starting to realize what’s in preparation.  
  
"'When Harry saw what he had done'" Harry closed in on the Horseman, whose eyes widened in fright, knowing he can’t escape; he’s powerless.  
  
"'Gave Famine plus forty-one'" Harry growled out the last line and his palm shot forward, exactly in the way of the Horseman’s heart. Famine started bucking violently in his wheelchair with a muted scream on his chalked lips. Blood started spurting out of his body in every possible opening and then the remains burst into dark green flames. At the very end the only thing remaining was a smoky circle on the floor: even the ashes burned away.  
  
Castiel slowly straightened out in shock, gazing at Harry, who was panting harshly, but the smirk on his face was unnerving, like an insane man’s satisfied grin.  
  
"Harry" Dean called out worriedly, fearing his friend’s possible reaction. Harry snapped his crazed gaze at him, but it softened as he recognized him. Then Harry’s smirk curved down and tears flooded his eyes and floated down his cheeks. Before anyone could react, the boy disappeared with a soft pop.

***

Dean and Castiel appeared in Bobby’s house after a few minutes due to taking care of the bodies. The older man was coming up the stairs when they arrived; Dean immediately caught the tears in the man’s eyes.  
  
"Bobby?" he asked terrified. Bobby looked at him remorsefully then spoke up:  
  
"I’m so sorry."  
  
Dean rushed past Bobby and flew down the stairs. He only stopped in the doorway of the panic room, the iron door flung wide open, small cracks littering the material slowly sealing together. In the middle of the room sat Harry, gently rocking back and forth, Sam’s head in his lap. But his brother was so… still…  
  
"Harry?" he called but the boy didn’t seem to have heard him. Dean slowly stepped closer and that was when he made out the muttering from Harry:  
  
"It’s okay now, you can rest in peace, finally you can rest, I killed him, he won’t bother you anymore, just sleep and remember me…"  
  
Dean knelt down beside Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry stilled from the touch and sobbed quietly then slowly stroked Sam’s silky locks. Dean finally looked at his brother… and his stomach churned painfully.  
  
Sam’s hazel eyes were open and they glassily gazed into the emptiness. On his chin some bloody splatters of vomit were drying up and his lips were tinged with a little blue color. The skin of his whole body was chalk-white and, as Dean touched his little brother’s forearm, was cold and hard as marble.  
  
"Oh, God" Dean choked out and Harry leaned into his side. "Sammy…"  
  
But his little brother didn’t turn to him, didn’t smile at him, and didn’t scoff at him to call him Sam. Sam couldn’t do any of it.  
  
Dean just hoped he was finally in a better place.

***

Dean was sitting in the upstairs bedroom, which was always Sam’s. He was gently washing down his little brother’s body, freeing him from the vomit, the sweat and the urine. He closed Sam’s hazel eyes after Castiel had taken them here, but the angel was downstairs in the living room with Harry, who just started sobbing his heart out. Even Castiel let a couple tears fall.  
  
Outside, the rain was falling gently, soft knocks filled the house. Dean was thinking as he proceeded in the bathing. After finding Harry grieving Sam’s death above the body, Castiel had joined them quietly. The angel had laid his hands on one shoulder of each person, giving them his condolences mutely. Dean had seen the remorseful look on his face and sent him a grateful look. Together they had pried Harry away from Sam, so that Castiel could take him upstairs into a comfortable bed. Dean had promised the heartbroken boy that he could stay with him and help Dean with sorting Sam out. Harry had shaken his head at the latter one, that’s why he wasn’t up there now.  
  
Dean finished the bathing and got some clothes from Sam’s duffel bag, the best of them. He started gently dressing him up. First he put on the black slacks that were washed just before the case. Next came the whitest shirt. Dean carefully sat the lifeless body up, leaning Sam against his chest, the head lolling on his shoulder. He worked the stiff arms through the clothing then laying Sam down he buttoned it up. A black tie followed the shirt, which was put on Sam with gentle fingers working slowly. Dean shed a few tears at that; he never thought he would have to do this so soon. Finally he got white socks and a black dress-shoe on Sam’s feet then Dean went into the bathroom, retrieving a comb. He carefully arranged the disheveled, brown locks to the two sides of the still face and laid Sam’s head down to the pillow. Lastly he laid Sam’s hands on the chest, threading the fingers together and stroked his thumb down the cold cheek.  
  
He stood up and walked slowly out of the room to his friends. As he stopped in the doorway of the living room, all eyes landed on him. Dean looked into Harry’s emerald ones and nodded. The boy stood up and joined the older man so they could go back to the bedroom together. When Harry saw Sam, he was speechless: Dean did a great job sorting his brother out – he looked like he was just sleeping. The boy turned to Dean and gave a grateful, watery smile. The two of them stepped to the side of the bed, and Harry sat down on the edge, while Dean took a seat in a chair.  
  
"He’s so peaceful" Harry whispered and stroked the cold cheek. Dean nodded, but a silent sob broke out of him. Harry drew him closer and wrapped him in his arms. "Let it out" the three quiet words were enough to send Dean into harsh, but silent sobs, the man burying his face into his friend’s shoulder. Harry had already cried out his tears, at least for tonight, so he just comforted the older man. A few minutes later Dean pulled away and quickly wiped his tears from his face. As the older man composed himself, Harry leant down to Sam’s face and placed a ghostly touch of his lips onto his lover’s.  
  
"Rest in peace, Sammy" he breathed shakily. "Lucifer won’t hurt or bother you now… I made sure of it…"

***

The End


End file.
